


Remembering the Past

by Yonkyu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Books, Community: spn_bigpretzel, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Pictures, Slice of Life, Supernatural Drabbles Every Weekend "DEW" Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 05:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12624306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yonkyu/pseuds/Yonkyu
Summary: Looking for a book, Bobby found something better to look at.





	Remembering the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to vexed_wench for reading through and offering me the suggestions to make it better. Thank you for supporting me with this piece. 
> 
> Written for DEW at spn_bigpretzel.

Bobby scanned the bookshelves when a book caught his attention. He pulled the book off the shelf when something fell to the floor causing him to pick up the object. His hands touched a piece of glossy paper, Bobby walked over to his cluttered desk and dropped into his chair. He turned the paper over; his heart stopped beating, holding his breath. It happened to be a picture of his beautiful wife Karen. She was on the tire swing hanging from the oak tree in the backyard, smiled ear to ear as her long blonde hair blew in the breeze.


End file.
